


First To Text Back

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Izaya is a good big brother, Love Triangles, M/M, May change rating later, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Shizuo Heijawaro has been receiving text messages from a mysterious person. He and the person (who calls himself 'Ren') can talk about anything and they both happen to be gay. Shizuo falls in love with Ren and he decides to start an investigation to figure out who the guy he loves really is.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Kadota Kyouhei, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kadota Kyouhei/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 11





	1. Rotten Luck

**ShizuoHeiwajima** :  
It's totally hot that you listen to boy bands. I think it is adorable, actually. And totally normal. I mean, boys in boy bands are hot as all hell. Shame the lot of them are straight. I once searched up sexy gay boys and I swear to God they are much cuter than straight boys. Heh. God I'm way too gay -_-

 **RenTG**  
Being way too gay just makes you hella sexy. Straight boys are cute, but not as cute as all the bi and pan and gay boys are. I'm fairly certain one of my sisters is bisexual, and she's afraid of coming out of the closet, even though she and I point out every cute guy that passes by. In my family, I try to teach acceptance. My sisters and mum are all over it. Dad not so much. Oh well. He doesn't know about the sexy-ass boy I keep inside my phone 😋😏

 **ShizuoHeiwajima**  
Best way to have your sexy boys. Wink wink. My dad doesn't care about genitals as long as that person has money he can use when I get married. Privileged asshole. I kind of want to know more about you. Can I have a hint? You don't have to if you don't want to...

 **RenTG**  
Okay, I'll give you maybe one hint. I'm in every single one of your classes.

 **ShizuoHeiwajima**  
Ren!!!  
That's not fair! A lot of people are in all my classes, and a lot of them are gay or bi!!! Meanie!

 **RenTG**  
😋

~~

Shizuo smiled at the text messages on his phone and glanced around, even though he knew it was pointless.

Pretty much everyone was on their phones, and only a few were openly bi, pan or gay.

Like Akihiro Nakamura, a gay boy with probably the best hips in the world. His looks got even straight boys turned on, but he was a major douchebag.

Ranmaru "Ricky" Yamamoto, a bisexual boy that was more into sex than an actual relationship. He was kind but violent.

Kadota Kyohei, a gay boy who was definitely Shizuo's type. Artsy, a little goofy, clumsy in a graceful way, and an academic genius.

And Izaya Orihara, a gay boy who Shizuo despised. It was just that he and Izaya never got along very well. Despite Izaya's constant annoying, almost flirty attitude towards him, he never could see him as Ren. Perfect Ren.

All of those boys had his head in his phone. The teacher was late, so they had an opportunity to do whatever they wanted.

Shizuo was taking the opportunity, too. He just couldn't wait to get home and see what Ren had 'said'.

Shizuo took his glasses off to type easier.

~~

 **ShizuoHeiwajima**  
Okay, okay, okay. You got me. I'll just have to try harder, right?!

 **RenTG**  
Oh yes you will. I may not seem it but I'm a hard person to get.

 **ShizuoHeiwajima**  
I'll crack you eventually, ya know

 **RenTG**  
It's on!

~~

The teacher walked through the door and saw all the phones out. "Heiwajima!" he yelled.

"Yes sir?" Shizuo said back.

"If you're so invested in that phone, how about you read out loud to whoever your texting?" he snapped.

Ricky gave Shizuo a pitying look, as did Kadota. Shinra, Celty and Akihiro just laughed. "Uh..." Shizuo trailed off. "My dog went to the vet. I was texting my mum to see if he's okay."

The teacher frowned but left it. Shinra tapped Shizuo's shoulder. "You don't have a dog!" he whisper-shouted.

"I have a six-pack," Shizuo said. "That's better than any dog."

Shinra giggled. "Okay, but seriously, you can't lie to a teacher!"

"Just did," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"That's going to get you in trouble some day, Shizu-chan," Izaya said from beside Shizuo (yes they sat beside each other, much to Shizuo's immense dislike).

Shizuo growled. "Watch your mouth, flea!" he hissed. Izaya giggled, and lay back in his seat, chewing the nib of his pen.

Shizuo left his mind wander to Ren. He without a doubt knew he liked him. He spent most of his waking hours thinking about him, even though they had never met in person. Not really, anyway. He also had a pretty big hunch Kadota was Ren.

He had been staying up late to talk to him. He could continue forever. He loved it. And as much as he wanted to meet Ren in real life, he was afraid.

"Alright, so we'll be doing a project," the teacher said. "A performing arts piece based from romance scenes. You will be split into groups of four. Come forward and pick a number from the hat, and I will give that group their performance piece."

The hat was passed around, each person drawing a piece of paper and opening it. Shizuo's read '2'. "I got 2," Shinra said, showing Shizuo excitedly.

"So did I," Izaya said, showing the slip. "What are the odds?"

Shizuo growled and cut it short as Kadota approached. "I got 2 as well," he said, showing it. "May I sit with you guys?"

"Yes!" Shizuo said as Izaya said, "Sure."

Izaya raised an eyebrow at Shizuo as Kadota sat beside him. "Group 1, Romeo and Juliet," the teacher said, writing it on the whiteboard. "Group 2, The Game. Scripts will be given out, and since you're an all-boys group, the gender of one character will have to be changed."

"That's my favourite mini-play!" Kadota said to Izaya.

"Same," Izaya said. "Hard to beat it."

Shizuo blushed suddenly. Kadota liked The Game? Ren did, too. His username was literally RenTG, after that movie.

The teacher came around and slapped a single script on their desks.

"This is for both inside and outside of class," the teacher said. "I suggest you start practising."

"I'll photocopy it," Shinra said. "We should practise after school."

"I have to watch my sisters," Izaya said. "Can you come to mine?"

"I'll have to bring mine, too," Kadota said. "Dad's working this afternoon."

"I'm sure Kururi and Mairu will like the company," Izaya said, grinning. "I'll prepare us dinner, too."

"And for the parts?" Shinra asked.

"Izaya can get the Girl so he dies," Shizuo offered.

Shinra awkwardly laughed, and Kadota frowned slightly. "We could draw names?" Izaya offered, already getting out his notebook to write them down. 

"I guess so," Shinra said, and torn them out, shuffling them on the desk. "Each pick on now." They each reached down and picked one up. "I got Youth."

"Death," Izaya said, showing everyone it.

"Life," Shizuo sighed.

"The Girl," Kadota said. "Though I suppose it makes me the Boy now, huh?"

Izaya nodded. "The cast was meant to be of two girls and two boys, so we'll have to alter the script in order to make it work out," he said. "We could work on that this afternoon." Everyone nodded and Shizuo just slumped.

Today was the worst day ever. Stuck in a group with the flea and he had to pretend to be _related_ to him?! What rotten luck!


	2. Izaya's Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kadota doesn't have any sister canon, but for the purpose of the story he does.

When he got to Izaya's house, the raven was already making dinner for his sisters, whilst the two ran around the living room with Barbie dolls. "Hello, Shizu-chan," Izaya whistled. "Mairu, don't hit your sister!"

"Daddy hits you though," Mairu said, pouting.

"Do not take after your father," Izaya hissed. "He is a horrible person. Do not end up like him, got it?"

Mairu nodded, looking more guilty than scared. Shizuo had to admit he was afraid of Izaya's outburst. And he felt a little sad for Izaya. Did his father hit him?

"Hi," Shizuo said, curious at this more protective, big brother side of Izaya. "Whatcha making?"

Izaya whistled. "Fried rice," he said. "Kururi's request. Kururi, please get me the sweetcorn. It's at the bottom. No, not that one. Yep, that's it. Thank you."

He scruffed his little sister's hair, and she grinned. "Izaya!" Mairu called. "I want a cuddle!"

Izaya smiled. "Okay, I'm coming," he said. "Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kururi asked, pointing at Shizuo.

"Not yet," Izaya said, winking. "That's Shizuo, he's my friend."

Friend? Shizuo tilted his head. "Um...can I help?" he asked.

Izaya turned, looking a little surprised. "That's not like you, Shizu-chan," he chuckled. He paused. "I'm almost done. But I probably need some tuna."

Shizuo smiled. "Fine, flea," he said. "Where do you keep it?"

"Top shelf," Izaya said. "You'll see it."

Indeed he did see it. The top shelf was packed with tins upon tins of fatty tuna. He took one down. "This one?" he held it up and Izaya nodded.

"Can you cut it up, please?" he asked. "There's a strainer in the drawers."

Shizuo got out a strainer and put it in the sink, pouring the tuna in. As soon as the oil was gone, he got out a cutting board ("The drawer with the pink Barbie sticker on it," Izaya said without looking up) and a knife ("Knife rack," Izaya said) and began chopping it up into little pieces.

Kururi watched Shizuo, giggling at his clumsy movements. Shizuo tried to show off his skills, but only resulted in cutting his finger.

Kururi screamed as if she'd just cut her finger. "Dammit," Shizuo cursed under his breath.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed, exasperated. He took Shizuo's hand and examined the cut. "It's just a graze, but it probably needs a bandage just in case."

He reached for the top shelf, and pulled down a First-Aid Kit. He rummaged around and sighed. "I forgot we needed new BandAid," he said. "I only have Hello Kitty ones."

He meekly held up a Hello Kitty BandAid. Shizuo shrugged. "Better than nothing," he said, and held out his hand.

"I'll put it on," Izaya said. "You cut your right hand and you're right handed, so it'll be difficult." He gently took Shizuo's hand, and carefully wrapped it around the wound. "There."

"Izaya!" Mairu yelled. "I want a cuddle!"

"I'm sorry, Mairu, I got sidetracked," he said, scrambling to the stove. "Give me five minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago!" she cried.

Shizuo put a hand on Izaya's shoulder. "You go to her, I'll finish up here," he said. At Izaya's look, he quickly added, "I've made fried rice before."

Izaya gave Shizuo a quick, thankful look and went to the couch, embracing his little sister.

Shizuo couldn't help but like this other side of Izaya. It was a pleasant surprise from the smirking, cocky boy that sat beside him.

Izaya was well accustomed to the role of big brother, holding Mairu with the perfect amount of strength and care, and shifting just enough to make room for Kururi.

He smiled and grabbed plates ("left-hand side, drawer with the Paw Patrol sticker," Izaya called) and spoons ("top drawer closest to the fridge," Izaya declared). He set the table and Izaya came along to help.

"Thanks, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, grinning. "Girls, come eat your dinner."

There was a knock on the door and Izaya went to open it. "Are you going to date my brother?" Mairu asked.

Shizuo tilted his head. "No," he admitted. "We argue a lot."

"Actually, Izaya doesn't like arguments," Kururi said. "He acts really tough because he hates being seen as weak. He...actually really loves school."

Shizuo was learning more and more things about the mysterious Izaya. "It's Dotachin," Izaya said, walking into the kitchen.

Kadota smiled. Two young girls, a year older than Kururi and Mairu, waved. "Good thing I made extras," Izaya said. "Sit down, I'll set up the playroom."

"Playroom?" Shizuo asked.

"It's where the girls play," Izaya explained. "Its filled with toys."

Shizuo nodded and Izaya walked away to the room. Kadota smiled at Shizuo. "Uh...this is Nora and Yua," he said, tugging the girls forward. "Say hello."

"Hello," said one of them. She was taller and had about a hundred piercings. "I'm Nora."

"Hi," the shorter said. She was timid and had a birthmark on her left cheekbone. "Y-Y-Yua."

Mairu tilted her head. "I know you," she exclaimed, pointing at Yua. "You're the girl in my English class! The one that stutters."

"Mairu!" Izaya said, coming out of the side room. "That's very rude. Please apologise."

"Sorry," Mairu said, ducking her head.

Yua gave a tiny smile. "S-S'okay," she said.

Izaya smiled at her. "There's nothing wrong with a stutter," he said. "I'll let you in one a secret." He lowered his voice to a stage whisper. "I used to have one."

Her eyes widened. "How did y-you get r-r-rid of it?" she asked.

"I learnt Russian," Izaya said. "And if I started to stutter, I would say a Russian word in my head and the stutter would stop."

"R-R-Really?" she asked.

"Yep," he grinned at her. "Sometimes I still stutter. I can teach you another language to help yours if you want."

She smiled back. "I-I guess I a-a-always did w-want to l-learn E-E-E-English," she stuttered.

"Help yourselves," Izaya said, gesturing to the food. "Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked up. "Try not to break the plates." He winked.

"I'll break you in a minute, flea," Shizuo snarled, his tone oddly playful. Izaya laughed and turned around to get drinks. Why was he suddenly being so friendly with Izaya? Didn't he hate him?

But...the things his sisters had said, things he hadn't known before. Maybe he shouldn't be so harsh with him. He sounded as if he had a really tough life.

Shizuo sat beside Kadota. He could look at him all day. His eyes were like melted chocolate, his hair silky and shiny and chocolate brown. "So, uh..." he trailed off. "I know that you're up-to-date with the times, but...what's one fad that went out of trend but you could never get over?"

He almost slapped himself for his stupidity.

Kadota smiled. "Yeah," he said. "You know that Pokémon fad? I never could get over it."

"I have fizzy Orange and Lemon," Izaya called.

"Orange, please," Mairu, Yua and Shizuo said.

"Lemon!" Kururi, Nora and Kadota said.

"Oh, um...I'll help you," Kadota said, standing. Shizuo watched him walk away.

The rice was good, with the perfect mix of soy sauce, sweet corn, eggs and peas. He never knew Izaya was such a good cook. But then again, he didn't know a lot of things about him.

He was learning so much about Izaya, and he felt bad for judging so quick on the cocky flea. He decided, somewhat delicately, to give him a second chance.

Shinra entered and the cast was full. They ate quickly, Izaya let Mairu and Kururi play with Yua and Nora, and the cast went outside to begin practise.


End file.
